One day
by Teilm
Summary: My first F2D fic! Jackson is unsure if he loves Melissa. Eric wishes he could spend time together with him, Oneshot. Oh yeah...SLASH. lol. JacksonxEric. Don't like slash? Please don't read!


Eric had just finished gathering water from the well. He decided to rest for a bit. Daley had arived from helping Lex.

"What's up?" She asked gathering her sleeping bag.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"You mean Jackson, Melissa and Nathan?" She asked. "Well I think Jackson went walking with Melissa. And I think Nathan went to go fish.." She said with a grin.

Eric had to reaction. He was tired of hearing Jackson and Melissa in the same sentence. He was real tired of it.

"Something wrong?" The red asked as she sat down.

Eric shook his head.

"Back where I live. I used to be Mr ladies man.." He said in a teasing tone. Daley laughed.

"Why would you be?" She asked. "Sometimes you can be annoying."

Eric turned away and looked out to the sea. Surely he couldn't tell Daley his secret. Could he? She would'nt understand, then again maybe she would. He was going to drop a few hints..

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. Daley nodded. Then frowned.  
"If its about the well issue then I don't wanna-"  
"No," Eric interrupted. Daley sighed.

"It's not about the well...It's about...um.." He stammered.

Her eye brows rose.

"It's about..Jackson." He blurted. Daley did a slow nod.

"WHat about Jackson?" She asked.

"Um..How much does he like Melissa?" He asked unsure like.

"Well I'm not sure.." She answered. "Most of the time he really likes talking to her." She finished. Eric felt like he was gonna cry inside.

"R-Really?" He asked. And got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked standing up.

"To find Jackson." He answered. And ran toward the camp sight.

Melissa and Jackson were already there resting from their hike.

Eric took a deep breath and began spying.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Melissa said. Jackson grinned.

"Kay, well night." He said. Melissa walked over to him and gave him a light hug. Eric watched in anger as Jackson began to blush.

"Cya." Melissa said nervously. And ran inside the tent. Jackson got up and began to stretch. Eric admired Jackson muscles. They were just perfect, oh and that georgeous hair. And those, beautiful beautiful eyes. He would just love to hang out with him all day, and all night.

Eric couldn't take it anymore. He quickly ran out of the picture to another location at the island. Although, Jackson noticed.

**Sunset**

Eric was resting after a hard day. His mind was poddling up with unusual thoughts. A hand reached for his shoulder.

Eric gasped.

"Hey." Jackson greeted. And jumped next to him. Eric could feel his heart beat out of his chest.

"H-Hi." He replied. Jackson focused outward to the sea. Eric did as well.

"I saw you earlier." He said. Eric turned to him.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked.

Jackson smiled. Oh how he loved it when he smiled!

"You..ran off." He finished. Eric turned away.

"Do you love Melissa?" He asked. Jackson shrugged.

"I know she loves me." He said. "But, im not totally sure what love is.."  
Eric smirked.

"Really?" He asked. "Same here.."  
"I'm...waiting for that someone to show me...but, I dunno who it is. Someone who actually knows about my life? And how its going?" He said. Eric nodded.

"Jackson.." He began. And placed his hand on the taller teens hand. Jackson turned to him with his eye brow cocked.

"Maybe.." He started. "Maybe I could...show you.." He said.

"What?" Jackson asked confused. Eric leaned in and kissed Jackson on the cheek. And quickly pulled away. Jackson was wide eyed. He placed his hand on his cheek where Eric left his kiss. Jackson could see red moving across Erics face. It wasn't disturbing, it was cute. I mean love is love right?

Jackson grinned. Which made Eric blush even more.

"Thanks.." He said. And stood up. Eric did as well.

"I think im gonna go to bed." He said as he turned to him. Eric did a small nod.

"Good night.." He whispered to Erics ear. Which made the blond shudder as the warm air rolled down his backside. Jackson waved goonight. And headed up to the tent.

_I don't think being stuck here is to bad.._

_**End**_


End file.
